This disclosure relates generally to equipment utilized and operations performed in conjunction with a subterranean well and, in an example described herein, more particularly provides for variably resisting flow.
Among the many reasons for variably resisting flow are included: a) control of produced fluids, b) control over the origin of produced fluids, c) prevention of formation damage, d) conformance, e) control of injected fluids, f) control over which zones receive injected fluids, g) prevention of gas or water coning, h) stimulation, etc. Therefore, it will be appreciated that improvements in the art are continually needed.